


Imperfections

by kutabya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 99 percent sure this has been done before but fuck you, Body Positivity, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oh and they aren’t actually a couple yet so, Tsukishimas shy, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutabya/pseuds/kutabya
Summary: Yamaguchi hates his freckles.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 77





	Imperfections

It was a bit after practice, all the boys were sweaty and gross and needed to head home. But before that, they’d need to change. Yamaguchi stayed a bit later to practice more, Tsukishima staying to keep him company but the gym was closing so they had to leave.

So here they were.

  
Yamaguchi stared at the mirror, a look of dissatisfaction on his face. He’s never been the most confident in his face, or body, and past experiences with people really haven’t helped that fact either.

These freckles were his enemies, it felt like sometimes. They were the absolute worse. His face didn’t feel ‘pure’ or ‘clear’ because of them. They just looked weird. Especially on someone like him, maybe he’d be more attractive if he didn’t have them.

He let out a quiet sigh. _Whatever_.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi jumped, quickly turning around to face who the tall boy _._

“Oh! Um.. it’s nothing Tsukki.” He smiled, his eyes closing lightly. He went back to the mirror, his smile immediately dropping.

“Nothing at all...” His eyes started tracing his entire body, filled with spots and freckles. It looked gross.

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump _again_. “No, tell me what’s wrong.” Tsukishima spoke, his voice seemed dull as usual, but Yamaguchi could feel that small feeling of concern. 

“Like I said it’s nothing, it’s just...” He looked down. “My body... my face. These freckles.” Yamaguchi slowly brought his face to his cheeks, his fingers pressing lightly against the little dots crowding his race. “I look so weird with them, don’t I?”

“No? The hell are you talking about?” Tsukishima asked, his nose scrunching up and his furrowing his eyebrows, as if he didn’t understand a thing the shorter boy was talking about. Yamaguchi stared at him with a blank expression for a moment, watching as Tsukishima folding the rest of the white clothing over his body.

“W-Well I mean,” His body turned towards the mirror again, followed by his head. “It just looks like a bunch of.. I don’t know, holes. Horrible acne. Whatever. I’d look so much more appealing if I didn’t have them, I’d probably get bullied less too. My skin could be clear... and handsome.” He sighed again. “I could only wish in another dimension, I guess.” 

The blonde boy raised his brow, watching Yamaguchi sulk.  


After a few seconds, Tsukishima got up, walked over to where the other boy stood, and plopped his head on top of the latter’s head. “I don’t think that at all.” He spoke. 

Yamaguchi watched in the mirror as Tsukishima traced his freckles with his finger. “They look like stars, hell some are shaped like hearts. They suit you.”

He traced some on Yamaguchi’s stomach, causing the freckles boy’s cheeks to heat up a bit. “See? They’re all special and unique. They’re cool decorations. I’d rather have you with them.”

“So—“ Yamaguchi looked above, seeing Tsukishima’s reflection. The blonde’s face was slightly red. 

The taller boy quickly wrapped his hands around Yamaguchi’s stomach, digging his face into the back of his head. “—So stop thinking like an idiot. You look cute. They aren’t imperfections, they’re beautiful parts about you.” Yamaguchi seemed to be at a loss for a moment, before chuckling lightly and placing his hands against Tsukishima’s arms, enjoying the presence of the boy’s chest against his back.

“Thank you Tsukki.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I’m aware this has probably been done before but idc I love Yamaguchi’s freckles!!! So much!!! And so does Tsukishima. So fuck those 3 nameless children from that one episode, give him the love he deserves!! And this also goes out to anyone who has “imperfections”  
> Your stretch marks, freckles, moles, etc. aren’t imperfections at all, they’re what make you special and your body beautiful/handsome. Be proud and confident of yourself, you absolute legend!!


End file.
